


Abstract

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [79]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art Shows, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Alec is at Clary's art show, but he doesn't get her paintings.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Dictionary Prompts [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027923
Kudos: 7





	Abstract

"What is it?" Alec asked, narrowing his eyes at the painting in confusion. 

"It's a painting," Izzy said. 

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, that was really hard to figure out. What's it _of_?" 

Izzy tilted her head. "I don't think it's of anything." 

"Then what's the point?" 

"You'd have to ask Clary. Maybe the point is just the nice colors." 

"It's yellow and blue, and you don't like yellow," he said flatly. 

"Then move on to the next painting," Izzy said, grabbing his arm and leading him away. "We're here to support Clary, not because we understand art." 

"I thought art was supposed to look good." 

They stopped in front of a different painting, away from Clary's own to ones that were done by someone else in her school. "I think one could argue that it was a _very_ nice shade of blue. Okay, here, what about this one? It's a realistic tree. Is this pleasing to your non-artistic eye?" 

"It's a very good tree," Alec said flatly. "Remind me why I'm here?" 

"To support Clary." 

"That's why _you_ are here. Why am I?" 

"Because I'm your sister and you love me. Also because Magnus was busy tonight." 

"You say that like Magnus wouldn't have agreed to come to this,” Alec said. 

“How about this: you follow me around and don't actually look at any of the paintings." 

"You're buying me lunch tomorrow." 

"Deal," Izzy said with a grin. "Now come on, Clary said it's good for her career if people are seen looking at her pieces." With that, Izzy dragged him back over to Clary's side of the room. There were glasses of champagne for the guests, so Izzy pressed one into her brother's hands to help him pass the time. 


End file.
